Sweet Chocolate
by redbutterfly456
Summary: Hotohori finally finds true love, when one day he finds a beautiful young woman named Tsukiyomi...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a fine bright day in the country of Hong-Nam. The people walked around, chatting happily to each other. For the Emperor, well, that was a different story.

Xing-Shuan, or Hotohori, as his friends knew him, sat on his throne, bored to death by his advisers' constant droning. As the Emperor, he had enough things to think about. It didn't help that all of his advisors seemed to want to remind him of the fact that he was at the proper age to marry, and that it was necessary to get an Empress. He sighed. It was so annoying. If he found the right maiden, then he would gladly take her as his Empress. Unfortunately, he hadn't had such luck yet. "Leave me." He said, interrupting the current advisor's monologue. They bowed, and left. Hotohori stood. Perhaps some fresh air would help.

"Leave me alone!" Phobos flinched at their mistress's angry tone, and Deimos barely managed to duck as a pillow came flying through the air. "Please Princess, you must calm down." Phobos pleaded. "Be quiet!" her mistress snapped. Her slender body lay stretched out on the bed, her black hair falling around her. She was the princess of Mars, Tsukiyomi. "Just leave!" she shouted, throwing another pillow at her maids. They bowed, and left. Tsukiyomi buried her head into her pillow. Things were not going well in her life currently. As a punishment for denying her father's wishes, she was confined to the Martian palace for a month. It didn't help that her father, King Phoenix, had arranged a marriage for her with a person that she totally hated. Tsukiyomi wrapped her arms around herself. She would _never_ allow that man to touch her! A sudden thought struck her. If she left the palace, then she wouldn't have to be married to that man! What if she left Mars altogether? She could even go to the beautiful planet Earth! Yes, that was exactly what she was going to do!

It was the middle of the night. Dressing in plain clothes, Tsukiyomi slipped out of the palace. The guards at the gate bowed to her as she passed. "Where are you going Princess?" one of them asked. Tsukiyomi turned to them, and her eyes flashed. Power flared from within her, and Tsukiyomi spoke. "You have not seen the Princess." She said, "She has not left the palace at all." In a monotone voice, the guards repeated the message. "Very good." Tsukiyomi turned, and waltzed out the gates, onward and on the way to her freedom.

Hotohori gazed out at the golden sunset. _It must be easy to be the sun,_ he thought. All it had to do was rise in the morning, shine for while, and then set at night. His advisors had once again reminded him about marriage today, and he was tired out. He had been shown countless portraits of suitable maidens, and he had found none of them likable. They all had something he didn't like. He sighed. Would he ever find the right person?

Tsukiyomi stared out at the sea. She had done it! She had reached Earth! Now all she had to do was find a place to stay. Great white wings flared open from her back, and she took off into the air.

Tsukiyomi walked down the street, peering into stalls here and there. She had arrived the night before, and the sights fascinated her. The people seemed so free here, and compared to Mars, this was as great place to live. Looking around, she noticed that people seemed to be looking at her strangely. Maybe it was her clothes. Reaching a clothes store, Tsukiyomi ducked inside. She chose out an outfit, feeling a little uncomfortable as she felt the storeowner's eyes bore into her. She slipped a hand inside her dress pocket, and magic sparked to life within her. When she opened her hand, Chinese coins lay in her palm. Tsukiyomi smiled in satisfaction. Perfect. She paid for the clothes, and slipped into the forest. "Yeesh." Tsukiyomi looked down at herself when she had finished dressing. Chinese clothes were so weird! Oh well. It was better than having people staring at her everywhere she went. Suddenly, a strong wave of negative chi hit her. Tsukiyomi spun around. "Who's there?" She demanded. A grotesque creature materialized before her. Tsukiyomi let out a startled cry, and leaped backwards. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" the demon cackled.

Chapter 2

The arrow soared through the air and nailed its target easily. Hotohori's men clapped. "Very good, your Highness!" they exclaimed. Hotohori slipped down from his horse to get his prey. Suddenly, a wave of negative chi slammed into him, and his vision blurred, causing him to stop short. "Your Highness?" Hotohori grabbed the animal and walked quickly back to his horse. "Is something wrong?" a soldier asked. "There's something wrong." Hotohori replied, "Come on, this way."

Tsukiyomi aimed at the demon and let the orb of fire fly. The demon just stepped out of the way. "Stay still!" Tsukiyomi snarled. "You will be mine, Tsukiyomi." The demon said. Tsukiyomi narrowed her eyes. "You wish." She leaped into the air and shot an arrow. Direct hit! Unfortunately, this made the demon angry. Tsukiyomi shrieked as a blast hit her, and she fell to the ground. She stood, a low growl rising in her throat. Suddenly, she heard hoof beats in the distance, and her attention wavered. The demon, sensing her sudden lack of attention, took advantage. Tsukiyomi let out a cry as knives made deep cuts in her body. She fell once more to the ground. Her breath came in short gasps. The demon stood over her, raising its arm to strike the final blow. Suddenly, a stream of red power came flying through the air, and hit the demon. It stumbled back with an angry screech. Tsukiyomi looked up to see who had helped her. Ten men on horses appeared. The young man leading was wearing fancier clothes then the others. Tsukiyomi stumbled to her feet. Who was he? She heard power flying right at her a minute too late, and she shrieked as it slammed full force into her. Tsukiyomi crumpled to the ground, feeling blood flow from her mouth. She felt strong arms lift her up, and saw concerned golden eyes gazing at her before she passed out.

Hotohori held the young woman close to him protectively. He threw another bolt of power from his sword again, and in seconds, it was destroyed. Satisfied, he swept his arm under the woman's legs and stood up. "We're going back to the palace." He said, swinging onto the horse with the woman in front of him. "Yes your Highness." The men chorused.

Hotohori stood behind the physicians as they examined the maiden. "How is she?" he asked. "She was wounded pretty badly, Your Highness." One of them said, "But none of them are fatal." Hotohori sighed in relief. That was good. "You may go." He said. The physicians bowed and backed out of the room. Hotohori took a seat next to the maiden. Her eyes were closed, long lashes draped across the lids. Her breathing was strong and steady, her chest rising and falling in perfect rhythm. Hotohori found himself smiling. She seemed so delicate, as if a single touch would make her shatter, but at the same time, beautiful. He stood and left.

Tsukiyomi opened her eyes to see lilac silk above her. Confused, she turned her head to see a table and wooden doors. Now she was really confused. Where was she? What was thing place? How did she get here? The doors opened, and a young man with brown hair and golden eyes stepped in. He stopped short as he saw her gazing at him. "Oh." He said softly, "You're awake. I'm glad." "Who are you?" Tsukiyomi asked. "My name is Hotohori." The man said, "I am the Emperor of Hong-Nam." Tsukiyomi's eyes widened. The Emperor! "How did I get here?" she whispered. "You were fighting a demon in the forest." Hotohori replied, "I happened to be passing by, and saw what was happening, and brought you back here." He said. "Thank you." Tsukiyomi said softly. Hotohori smiled. "It was no problem." He replied. He leaned down and took her hand. Tsukiyomi stared at him in amazement as he pressed it gently to his lips. "May I have the honor of knowing your name, my lady?" Hotohori asked. "Tsukiyomi." The startled maiden whispered. Hotohori stood. "I think I should leave you to rest, Lady Tsukiyomi" He said. Tsukiyomi didn't reply, so he turned, and left.

Tsukiyomi sat still as the maids tied up her hair. "Are you done yet?" she asked. "No, not yet Miss." One maid replied, "Just a bit longer." Tsukiyomi sighed. She had never expected it to take this long to do her hair. When it was finally finished, Tsukiyomi peered into the mirror. She could barely recognize the girl staring back at her. Her hair had been pulled up into three loops on top of hair, and several beautiful pins were stuck in her black locks. "Wow." She said softly, barely believing what she was seeing. "May I come in?" a soft male voice startled her. She looked up. "Hotohori!" The Emperor stood at the doorway of her room, a smile lighting up his face. "You look beautiful." He said, coming to stand next to her. Tsukiyomi smiled. "Say, Hotohori." She began, "can I ask you something?" "Sure." He replied. "Why are you so nice to me?" Tsukiyomi asked. Hotohori tilted her chin up so that she was gazing into his eyes. His beautiful golden eyes. "Because I think you are beautiful." He replied. Tsukiyomi blinked. She turned her head away. "What kind of answer is that?" she asked. "An honest one." Hotohori replied. Tsukiyomi laughed. "If you say so." She said.

Tsukiyomi looked up from where she had been eating lunch with Hotohori as a crash sounded. "What was that?" she asked. "I'm not sure." Hotohori said, standing, "but whatever it is, I don't think it's a good thing." A sharp pang hit Tsukiyomi. It was a demon. "I'm coming too." She said, standing up. "What?" Hotohori stared at her in surprise. "No you're not. You are staying here." "No I'm not." Tsukiyomi replied firmly, "I'm coming, and that's final. You can't do anything about it." She promptly walked right past him and out the door, leaving Hotohori to stare after her in surprise.

Tsukiyomi had been prepared, but nothing could have left her prepared for the sight that greeted her. Men lay strewn randomly across the room, wounded. Several demons stood at the front, laughing triumphantly. "Oh." Tsukiyomi turned to see Hotohori standing behind her, his eyes wide. Clearly he had not been prepared either. "What are these things?" "Demons." Tsukiyomi replied. "I'll take care of them." Hotohori said. He unsheathed his sword, and charged. "Wait!" Tsukiyomi cried, "Hotohori! You don't know how strong they can be!" But it was too late. The demons saw him coming, and threw up a shield. Hotohori saw it last minute, and leaped upward to avoid it. "Be careful!" Tsukiyomi shouted. She watched as Hotohori tried to defeat the demons, but his efforts were to no avail. "Hotohori!" Tsukiyomi shrieked, as another blast hit the Emperor. "Are you alright?" she cried, running to his side. "I'm fine." He grunted, forcing himself to his feet. "Stay still!" Tsukiyomi held on to him. "Hotohori, they're too strong for you, you'll be killed if you keep fighting!" "I'll win!" Hotohori snapped, "Let me go, Tsukiyomi!" "No!" Tsukiyomi shouted, "I won't! Even if you kill me, I won't!" She let out a cry as Hotohori threw her off. "Hotohori, stop!" she yelled, but none of her words seemed to reach him. Tsukiyomi could only watch in horror as the Emperor attacked, fighting an enemy that he would never get the chance to win. "Please stop!" Tsukiyomi shouted, "Hotohori! Please! Stop it!" Tears poured down her face as the Emperor was thrown yet again, and this time, he didn't get up. "Please stop!" Tsukiyomi shrieked, as the demon raised the sword for the final blow.

Chapter 3

"Hotohori!" Tsukiyomi's cry rang out loud and clear. "Power of Mars, come to my hand!" A red glow surrounded her. Tsukiyomi's eyes blazed. "Stay away from him!" he shouted. Power gathered in her hands, and she sent it flying. The demons shrieked as Tsukiyomi's power hit home, and several of them were destroyed. The others shrank back, frightened by the sudden power that could actually defeat them. "Hateful thing, leave this place immediately!" Tsukiyomi shouted. Power blazed from within her, and she let it all out. In seconds, all the demons were gone. Tsukiyomi ran over to where the Emperor lay. "Hotohori!" she said, shaking him, "Hotohori, wake up!" There was no response. Tsukiyomi began to panic. What was she going to do? She leaned down, closing the distance between their bodies. Tsukiyomi gently pressed herself against him, and pressed her lips against his. Chi, warm and sweet, flowed from her to Hotohori. Slowly, Tsukiyomi felt his breathing deepen, the rising and falling of his chest smoother. "Thank goodness" she whispered, sitting up. She looked up as she heard footsteps. Soldiers appeared at the doorway. "What happened here?" the general demanded. "We were attacked." Tsukiyomi replied, "The Emperor is injured. Get a physician to tend to him." Several soldiers ran off to find a physician.

Tsukiyomi sat at the Emperor's side, gently brushing hair away from his handsome face. She reached up and touched her lips gently, still warm from the Emperor's. What had she been thinking? Even if she was to give him chi, there were other ways other than through her mouth. She sighed, and yawned, rubbing her eyes. The day's events had tired her out, and she was beginning to feel sleepy. Laying her head down on the silky blankets of Hotohori's bed, she closed her eyes, and immediately fell asleep.

Tsukiyomi awoke as a soft hand shook her gently. She sat up with a start. "Did you have a nice sleep?" a voice asked. Tsukiyomi blinked in surprise. "Hotohori!" she exclaimed, "I'm sorry! I fell asleep, didn't I?" Hotohori smiled. "It's alright." He said, "I understand." He began to get up. "What are you doing?" Tsukiyomi cried, "You'll aggravate your wounds! Stay still, and lie down!" "I'll be fine." Hotohori replied, ignoring her. He let out a small cry of pain. "See, what did I tell you?" Tsukiyomi said, her tone firm, "Now lie down, and don't move! Honestly, aren't you old enough to know what to do when you're wounded? Sheesh." Hotohori gave her a weak smile. "I guess not. But at least I have you." Tsukiyomi felt her cheeks grow hot. "What are you talking about?" she asked, turning her head away, "I won't always be here for you, so don't even think about that." She heard him chuckle. "What?" she demanded. "It's nothing." The Emperor replied, still laughing, "It's just, it sounds so funny when you say that. It's almost as if you want to stay by my side forever." Tsukiyomi stared at him in surprise, then turned away. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, her face becoming warmer. She felt Hotohori slip his hand under her face, and he turned her head, so that she was facing him. "You know what I mean." He said. Startled, Tsukiyomi stood. "I'm going out for a walk." She announced. Without waiting for an answer, she turned, and fled from the room.

Tsukiyomi was out of breath by the time she reached the garden. What had that been all about? Was it possible…no she shouldn't be thinking about that! There was no way that that was possible!

Hotohori sat in his bed, deep in thought. What had he been thinking? All he had accomplished was probably making Tsukiyomi hate him. Why had he said that to her anyway? All his advisors had been telling him to get an Empress, sure, but was he so desperate to get them off his back that he'd conjure up false emotions for any pretty girl? What was going on with him? There was a strange feeling inside him; one that made his heart beat faster when he thought of Tsukiyomi. Could it possibly be…no, that couldn't be it! He shook his head. "I must be going mad, to be thinking that it's _that_ out of all things!" he muttered.

Hotohori sat in the garden, gazing out at the exquisite flowers that grew there. Tsukiyomi hadn't spoken to him for two days, and he was a little afraid that it would stay that way. "What'cha thinkin' about?" a familiar voice interrupted his thoughts. He looked up in surprise. "Tsukiyomi!" he exclaimed, seeing the pretty young woman standing next to him. "Is there something wrong?" she asked, "You seem quite surprised to see me." "No, nothing's wrong." Hotohori replied, hoping that Tsukiyomi couldn't hear the fast beating of his heart. Sheesh, what was wrong with him? Tsukiyomi smiled. "That's great." She said, sitting down. "Mind if I join you?" The Emperor shook his head. "Beautiful day isn't it?" she said. "Yes, it is." Hotohori replied. An awkward silence stretched between them. "Um, Tsukiyomi, may I speak to you about something?" he said at last, breaking the silence. "Sure." She replied. "Well, me advisors have been telling me to get an Empress soon." Hotohori began, "And, well…" Tsukiyomi cocked her head to one side. "Continue." "Well, you see, I…" he took a deep breath. Okay, here goes. Hotohori looked up and straight into her eyes. "I'd like you to be my Empress."

Tsukiyomi stared at the Emperor, not quite believing her ears. "Excuse me?" she asked. "I would like for you to be my Empress." Hotohori repeated. "I think you've got something wrong." Tsukiyomi said, standing. "I stayed with you when you were hurt only because I thought of you as a friend, and a friend only. Is that clear? I never thought of you as anything else but that, much less have any feelings for you. There are plenty other women out there who would gladly become your Empress, but I'm not one of them. I'm sorry." With that said, she turned, and left.

Tsukiyomi sat at the table in her room, sipping her tea slowly. Had her words been too harsh? She certainly hoped not. Had Hotohori been serious about marrying her? He couldn't have possibly been! But perhaps…no, she shouldn't start imagining things! But was the Emperor really in love with her? Or was she just a tool to get his advisors to stop the talk about and Empress? It was all so confusing! But that serious look in his eyes, that unfamiliar emotion that she had felt radiating from him, could it have been…love? Was it truly possible that Hotohori had fallen in love with her? And what about herself? Did she share the same feelings for him? It was true that she felt warm and happy inside when she was with him, and for some reason, her heart seemed to skip a beat when she saw him, but was that enough to call it love? Tsukiyomi sighed, and stood up. Perhaps if she left Hong-Nam, then her troubles about Hotohori would leave her. Besides, she couldn't stay here forever anyway. Her father had probably already set men out to search for her, and it wouldn't be long before he found her here. She nodded to herself. It was perfect. If she left, then she wouldn't have to deal with her mixed feelings toward Hotohori, and she wouldn't cause Hong-Nam to go to war because of her. It was settled. She was going to leave.

"Your Highness." Hotohori looked up from his book. One of Tsukiyomi's maids was standing in the doorway. "What is it?" he asked. "Lady Tsukiyomi wishes to speak to you before she leaves." The maid replied. "Leaves?" Hotohori stood in alarm, "What do you mean, leave?" "Lady Tsukiyomi said that she was going to leave here, and go somewhere else." The maid answered, "But she has a few words to say to you first." "Okay. I'm coming." Hotohori replied.

Tsukiyomi sat at the table, her hands clenching and unclenching in her lap. Last night, she had found herself thinking about Hotohori, and how she truly thought about him. Her heart had settle on only one answer: she was in love with Hotohori. There was no denying it, not matter how much she wanted to. She didn't look up as Hotohori entered. "The maid said that there was something you wanted to say?" he said coolly, "You'd better tell me quick. I'm very busy." Tsukiyomi stayed silent, her lips pressed together. A silence stretched between the two of them. After a while, Hotohori couldn't take it anymore. "What's this about leaving?" he snapped, "You're fine here! There's no reason for you to leave!" Tsukiyomi still remained silent, but tears were beginning to form in her eyes. If she told Hotohori, he'd never understand. She couldn't tell him. The Emperor stood waiting for her answer. After a few minutes, Hotohori's patience snapped. "Fine!" he turned to go, "If you're not going to say anything, then I'm not going to waste my time waiting." He walked towards the door. Tsukiyomi stayed where she was, but inside her, there was a little voice screaming at her, screaming at her to stop him. Tsukiyomi's tears began to run down her cheeks. No, she couldn't just let him go like that, not without telling him her true feelings! She stood and ran after him. Once she reached him, she wrapped her arms tightly around him, and wouldn't let go. "Don't go." She whispered, "Please, don't leave me! I…I love you Hotohori. Please, don't leave me alone! Make me your Empress."

Chapter 4

Hotohori was frozen in place. Tsukiyomi's words had robbed him of all his senses. All he could feel was her warm body pressed against his, her arms around his waist. Had he heard clearly? If he had, then Tsukiyomi had just asked to be his Empress. Slowly, he gently took her arms from his waist, and turned around to face her. She gazed at him as he took her face into his hands. Without saying a single word, he leaned down, and kissed her. She felt warm against him, her lips soft. He pulled away, and pulled her into a hug. There they stayed for a long time, with him breathing in her sweet lavender scent. At one point, she let go. "Hotohori, you're not mad at me for saying those things, are you?" she asked. "How can I?" he replied, "I love you. Even if I was mad, there is no way that I can stay that was for long." Tsukiyomi smiled, and nestled against him.

Tsukiyomi sat on her bed, her face covered by a red silk veil. She wore a fancy headdress, and her entire robe was red with elaborate designs all over it. She heard the doors open, and knew that Hotohori had come. She closed her eyes, letting a small smile spread across her face as the Emperor lifted the veil off of her. His eyes were glowing with happiness, and a happy smile lit up his face. "I've waited for this for so long." He said softly. "You look so beautiful." "You look good too." Tsukiyomi said softly. He smiled and held out his arms. Tsukiyomi stood and fell into his embrace.

When Tsukiyomi opened her eyes, she was slightly startled to find the Emperor sleeping soundly beside her. Then the events of the previous day dawned on her, and she relaxed. They had been married yesterday. How could she have forgotten? She sat up, rubbing an eye. Looking down, she felt a warm feeling spread through her chest as she gazed at her sleeping husband. He looked so peaceful, like a little child. She gently climbed over him, and set her feet on the smooth floor of their room. Tsukiyomi opened the doors, and all of a sudden, three maids stood in front of her. "We are here to assist you in dressing this morning, Your Highness." They said in unison. Tsukiyomi blinked. "Dressing?" she repeated, thoroughly confused. "Yes." One of the maids said. "Very well then." Tsukiyomi said with a sigh, "Come in."

Dressing was harder than she had thought. The clothes she wore when she hadn't been the Empress were hard enough to get on, but the robes she wore as an Empress were even harder! It took quite a while for the maids to get her fully dressed with her hair done. "Wow." Tsukiyomi breathed, as she caught sight of her reflection in the mirror. It was amazing. She stood and turned to the maids. I think that we'll be eating breakfast in here today." She said. "Yes miss." They bowed, and went to fetch the food.

Hotohori opened his eyes to find his Empress standing next to him. "Did you have a nice sleep?" she asked softly. He blinked in surprise. "Since when were you awake?" he asked, "Why didn't you wake me up?" Tsukiyomi giggled. "You looked so peaceful, I didn't have the heart to wake you." She replied. She gestured to the table. "I had the maids bring breakfast." "Good." Hotohori sat up. "I'm famished." Tsukiyomi giggled again. "I thought so." She said. "Hurry and get dressed." Hotohori sat up and watched, as his Empress got busy, setting out the food. Yes, he had definitely made the right choice.

After breakfast, Tsukiyomi and Hotohori went to the front of the palace for all the people in the palace to see the Empress. There was a flurry of movement as they reached outside. In one moment, all the people were on their knees and bowing before them. Tsukiyomi blinked in surprise. She hadn't expected this much formality. "Say something." Hotohori said, nudging her. Tsukiyomi cleared her throat. "You may get up." She called out. "Yes, your Highness." Everyone chorused as one. Tsukiyomi sighed in relief. At least she hadn't embarrassed herself. "Come." Hotohori said, pulling on her hand. The rest of the day went by in a blur. Tsukiyomi spent the rest of the day learning the way of the court, and almost everything else possible. It was quite tiring. By the time the day came to an end, and was finally allowed to retire to her chambers, the new Empress was exhausted. "Are you alright?" Hotohori asked, sitting down next to her on the bed. "Yes, but learning all these things is tiring!" Tsukiyomi said with a sigh. Hotohori leaned over, and took her into his arms. "Yes, but it'll all be worth it, you just watch." He said. Tsukiyomi felt herself relax in his arms. "I'm sure it will."

It did get a little easier after a while, just as Hotohori had promised. Soon, Tsukiyomi found herself completely used to the life of an Empress. She was happy, living with Hotohori, who loved and cherished her. It was better than she had dreamed. But one day, disaster struck. It was a perfect day, with the sun shining bright, and the birds chirping happily in the trees. But suddenly, the birds' sweet songs fell silent, and the sun's warmth seemed to grow colder. Tsukiyomi looked up from where she had been sitting in her room, drawing a picture. A cold feeling of dread filled her. Something terrible was about to happen. She stood and went to the throne room, where Hotohori sat, a troubled look filling his eyes. "What's going on, my love?" Tsukiyomi asked. "I'm not sure" Hotohori said, "But whatever it is, it isn't good." A messenger ran in, out of breath. "Your Highness!" he cried, "We're under attack!" Tsukiyomi gasped as she heard a war cry from outside. Her father had found her.

Chapter 5

Tsukiyomi ran past the messenger and was out the door in a flash. She hid behind a pillar, as the sounds of fighting grew louder. Peeking out, she could hardly hold back a gasp at the sight that met her eyes. It was hideous. Men from both sides were falling rapidly, with even more to take their place. Both sides were fighting hard, but it was easy to see that the Martian army was stronger. They were soon past the Hong-Nam barrier, and charged into the throne room. Tsukiyomi gasped. Hotohori! She slipped quietly in after the Martian soldiers, and fortunately, no one seemed to see her. Her eyes widened as she spotted her husband. King Phoenix, her father, stood in front of him, his sword unsheathed. Hotohori himself had left his throne, and stood before King Phoenix, his eyes blazing. The Martian king's sword was pointed right at the Emperor's throat, and was dangerously close to him. "Where is my daughter?" King Phoenix demanded, "Tell me! I know that she's here!" "I won't answer you." Hotohori replied coolly. "Oh really?" King Phoenix moved the sword so that it was now pointing at Hotohori's heart. "Shall I kill you?" "I'd rather die, then tell you where Tsukiyomi is." Hotohori said, "She is the Empress, my wife. You can't take her away. And even if she wasn't my wife, I wouldn't let her go back to a life of pain and suffering." Tsukiyomi gazed at her husband. How could he say that? That he'd be willing to die than to disclose her whereabouts? He was such an idiot! King Phoenix chuckled. "Very well." He said, "Then I shall kill you." Tsukiyomi's eyes widened. No! He couldn't be serious! "No!" she screamed, as her father's sword neared its destination. She felt her feet moving, towards Hotohori, towards her lover. She had to stop her father! Time seemed to slow down as she ran. Searing pain filled Tsukiyomi as she threw herself in front of Hotohori, and a she let a cry escape from her lips. The world spun at a dizzying speed as she felt herself falling, and suddenly, Hotohori's strong arms were around her, catching her. His golden eyes were filled with concern, just like when they had first met. "Hotohori." She whispered. Her vision blurred, and went black.

Hotohori wrung out the wet cloth, and placed it on Tsukiyomi's forehead. He watched as she tossed and turned on the bed, her body never lying peacefully in sleep. "Why Tsukiyomi?" he murmured, "Why did you do that?" The good thing was, her wound wasn't fatal. The only good thing about Tsukiyomi being wounded, was that King Phoenix had agreed to retreat for the time being. He yawned. The day's events had drained him of all energy. He folded his arms, and laid his head down. In minutes, the Emperor was asleep.

Tsukiyomi awoke to find Hotohori fast asleep next to her. She smiled. It was just like when he had been wounded, and she had been so tired, she had fallen asleep next to him. She reached over, and gently patted him on the head. "Hotohori." He stirred under her touch. "Tsukiyomi?" he murmured sleepily. He started as reality struck home. "Tsukiyomi!" "That took you long enough." Tsukiyomi said with a smile. "Thank goodness you're alright." Hotohori said, taking her into his arms. "Hotohori?" Tsukiyomi was startled. "I was so frightened." He whispered, tightening his hold, "I was so afraid that I wasn't going to see your eyes open again." Tsukiyomi closed her eyes; she could feel the Emperor's body shaking. She returned the embrace. "It's alright." She said, "It'll be okay." Hotohori was so much like a little child at times, crying over a little thing. But that was one thing that made her love him.

Tsukiyomi stood watching as the soldiers helped Hotohori put on his armor. "Are you sure about this?" she asked. "I must." Hotohori replied, "Hong-Nam is my country, and I must protect it." His gaze softened as it fell on her. "I must also ensure our safe future." Tsukiyomi forced a smile, but within her, thoughts were screaming through her head. It was extremely dangerous to go against the Martian army, especially with the fact that her father would do anything to take her back to Mars. "Be careful." She said softly, walking up to him. "I will." Hotohori said softly. He took her hand and kissed it. "You must be on guard as well, Tsukiyomi." The Empress nodded. "I will." Moments later, she stood watching as her husband and his warriors rode off to the battlefield. _Be safe my love,_ Tsukiyomi thought, _I'll be waiting for you._

It had been days since Hotohori had left for the battle, and Tsukiyomi found herself bored to death. There was absolutely no fun in doing any of the things she usually did without Hotohori. She sighed as she gazed out at the horizon. "More tea, Your Highness?" a maid stood at her side, holding the teapot. Tsukiyomi shook her head. "No thank you." She let out another long sigh. How much longer would she have to wait until the battle was over and Hotohori returned? Hopefully it would be soon. She stood. Maybe she could take a walk through the garden. It was something to do at the very least. She started as a messenger rushed into the garden and knelt before her. "What is it?" Tsukiyomi asked. He held out a parchment. "An urgent message for you, Your Highness!" Tsukiyomi took it gingerly, her heart racing. Was it from Hotohori? Good news or bad? She eagerly tore the seal open. As her eyes scanned the page, she felt her heart sink. She picked up the envelope and looked at the broken seal. In her haste, she had failed to notice the elegant red bird seal on the envelope. A phoenix. The mythical bird that died and rose from the ashes, always reborn, never dying. It was the seal of Mars. The letter slowly slipped from Tsukiyomi's fingers, and fell onto the grass. Her vision blurred, and she felt the ground rush up to her. "My lady!" was the last thing she heard before everything went black.

Tsukiyomi awoke to find herself in her bed, the covers tucked snugly around her. For a moment, she was confused. What was she doing in bed? What had happened? Then reality hit home. Hotohori had been brutally injured by blasts from the Martian army. This she had expected. What chance did the Hong-Nam army have against Mars? But she hadn't expected a threat from her father, saying that if she didn't return to Mars with him, he would ambush the Hong-Nam camp, and kill Hotohori. Tsukiyomi's heart felt as heavy as lead. What was she going to do? She didn't want to go back home, but her refusal would cost Hotohori's life. There was no way he could fight in his current condition. She sat up as the doors opened. "Oh, your Highness, you're awake." The maid said. She stood aside to let the doctor in. "We have some good news for you." Tsukiyomi sighed. "Nothing can soothe my spirits now." She said. "I believe this can." The maid said. She beckoned to the doctor, and he stepped forward. He bowed before speaking, and when he did, his eyes were glowing. "Your Highness, I am pleased to inform you that you are carrying the heir to the throne." He said. Tsukiyomi's eyes widened. "What?" she whispered. The doctor repeated the message. Tsukiyomi's hands clenched the covers tightly. "Leave me." She said. They bowed, and left. Tsukiyomi felt tears slipping down her face. Why? Why now out of all times? Out of all the times she could be carrying a child, it had to be now. Why? Why did fate have to be so cruel to her? She pulled her knees up to her, and wrapped her arms around them. "Oh Hotohori." She whispered, "I wish you could be here now." A sudden thought occurred to her. If she told her father that she was pregnant with Hotohori's child, he definitely couldn't take her back, right? She smiled softly. Perhaps it would work.

Tsukiyomi stood tall on her horse. No one knew of her pregnancy except for the maid and the doctor. She had warned them not to tell anyone. "Are you ready, Your Highness?" the soldier next to her asked. Tsukiyomi nodded. "Yes." She dug her heels into the stirrups, and they were off.

Tsukiyomi expertly hid her fear as she rode up to meet her father. "So, you have finally decided to return to me." He said. Tsukiyomi nodded. "Yes father." King Phoenix clapped his hands. "Bring him forward." Tsukiyomi gasped as three soldiers brought forth their prisoner. "Hotohori!" "Tsukiyomi." The Emperor's eyes were soft as they landed on her. King Phoenix turned to Tsukiyomi. "Come now Tsukiyomi, let us go." He said. "Of course." As Tsukiyomi urged her horse forward, she opened her mouth, and let a sweet melody drift from her. In moments, at least a hundred Hong-Nam soldiers were surrounding them. "What is the meaning of this?" King Phoenix roared. "I'm sorry Father, but I'm afraid that it is impossible for me to return to Mars with you." Tsukiyomi said. "And if you are to kill Hotohori because of this, then I'm afraid that you will have to kill me first." "Tsukiyomi, don't be crazy!" King Phoenix snapped. "Come here!" "No." Tsukiyomi said, stepping in front of Hotohori. "Do as you wish Father, but if your choice is to kill, then kill both of us." A smirk filled her face. "Oh yes, and one other thing." She put a hand on her stomach. "I'm carrying Hotohori's child, your grandchild." "WHAT?" King Phoenix's voice was furious. "It's true." Tsukiyomi said, "I was told yesterday by the royal physician." "Tsukiyomi." Hotohori said softly, "Is this true?" Tsukiyomi nodded. "It is, my love." She turned to King Phoenix. "Father, my word stands. If you choose to execute Hotohori, then you must do the same to me. But if you do that to me, then you are destroying your grandchild." "Fine!" King Phoenix signaled to his army. "We'll retreat until further notice."

Tsukiyomi sighed. Leaning down, she gently stroked Hotohori's hot forehead, and brushed hair away. His condition didn't seem to be improving. "Oh Hotohori." She whispered, "Please hang on." Over the next few days, the young Emperor's condition only seemed to worsen. Every day, physicians would rush in and out of the palace to treat Hotohori. Tsukiyomi spent all the time she could with him, but despite all of everyone's efforts, he didn't improve.

Tsukiyomi sat beside her husband, impatiently brushing away a stray strand of hair. "There is no need for you to do this, Tsukiyomi." He whispered. "Nonsense!" Tsukiyomi snapped, "I'm staying here, so don't you even try to stop me." Hotohori gave a dry chuckle, which soon turned into a coughing fit. "Hotohori!" Tsukiyomi almost shrieked, patting his back until he was silent once more. "Try to hang on." She said, "For both me and the baby." "I will." He replied, squeezing her hand reassuringly.

"Why can't I use my healing powers?" Tsukiyomi demanded, glaring at the physician. "Please, your highness, it would only put too much strain on your body, and you cannot afford to risk exhausting your body in your current condition." Tsukiyomi sighed, sitting down in a chair with a huff. "Go." She snapped, shooting an angry look at the physician, who still stood in front of her expectantly. "Get out of my sight." She didn't understand. What did they know? Yes, she was using her powers, so what? She knew her limits; she wouldn't go too far. It was their Emperor's life at stake here! What else could she do? She felt so useless, with all she would do was stay by his side, but not do anything else every day! "Tsukiyomi?"


	2. Chapter 2

Tsukiyomi looked down to meet Hotohori's open eyes. "Oh thank goodness." She whispered, running over to him. "Have you been here all this time?" he asked, taking her hand. "Yes." Tsukiyomi said, nodding. "You didn't need to." Hotohori said. "You need to rest too." She smiled. "I'll be okay. And so will you. It'll be worth it when you're restored to full health." He smiled. Tsukiyomi opened her lips, and began to sing. It seemed to help him, and eventually, his eyes closed, and soon he was sound asleep.

"Please, Amaterasu, can't you help me in any way?" Tsukiyomi pleaded the princess of Pluto desperately. "We've been together ever since we were two years old. We can almost call each other sisters! Can't you do something? I won't tell anyone, I swear!" The green haired princess shook her head sadly. "Much as I want to help you Tsukiyomi, I can't. You know that." She started as Tsukiyomi fell to her knees before her. "What are you doing, Tsukiyomi?" she cried, "Are you mad? Get up before you hurt yourself or the baby!" Tsukiyomi shook her head. "I won't get up until you promise me, Amaterasu! You can do almost anything! You're my only hope! Please! I don't know what I'll do without him. Please, I'll do anything if you'll help him!" Amaterasu gazed at the girl that she had known all her life, her best friend. She knew that she really did love Hotohori. "Alright then." She said at last, "I'll help you. Just get up!" Tsukiyomi threw her arms around Amaterasu. "Oh thank you! I knew you wouldn't be so cruel!"

Hotohori frowned at the bitter taste of the liquid in the vial and almost gagged. "What is that?" he coughed, "It tastes terrible!" Tsukiyomi smiled. "Never mind that. It's from my friend. You'll be better soon. Don't worry."

Just as Amaterasu had promised, Hotohori improved quickly. In no time at all, he was back to the way he was. Tsukiyomi laughed as she helped him dress. "See?" she said. "I knew that you'd be okay." He smiled and took her hand in his. "I'm glad to see you happy again." He said. Tsukiyomi looked up at him in surprise. "What do you mean?" Hotohori gazed into her eyes. "You always looked so worried when I was ill." He said, "You look much happier now." Tsukiyomi hugged him. "Of course. I'll always be happy as long as you're okay." He wrapped his arms around her. "Then I'll have to make sure stay that way." The door suddenly flew open. Hotohori glared at the soldier standing there. "How dare you come into my chambers without knocking!" he said angrily. "Forgive me, Emperor, Empress." The soldier said, "But we're under attack!" Tsukiyomi pulled away from Hotohori. "Attacked? Is it my father?" The soldier shook his head. "No Empress, I'm afraid they are demons. But it seems that they have a hostage." Hotohori came to stand beside Tsukiyomi. "A hostage? Do you know who it is?" The soldier looked troubled. He glanced back and forth between the Emperor and the Empress and back again. "Well?" Hotohori demanded, "Speak! We do not have time for hesitations." "Well you see…" the soldier began, "It seems that the hostage is the king of Mars, King Phoenix."

Chapter 6

Tsukiyomi felt the cold feeling of shock grip her like a vise. Her legs suddenly felt weak, unable to hold her up. Hotohori held her tightly, steadying her. "It's alright. We won't let anything happen to him. Don't worry." "Why?" Tsukiyomi whispered, holding tightly to Hotohori, "Why now? Why Father? I don't understand!" Hotohori held her tightly as she began to cry. He looked up at the soldier. "Where are they?" he asked. "In the main entrance, Your Majesty." The soldier replied. "That's where I'll go then." Hotohori said. He pried Tsukiyomi off of him gently. "Rest now. I'll be back." She clung tightly to him. "Where are you going?" she asked, "Don't leave me." Hotohori kissed her on the top of the head. "I'm just checking things out. Don't worry. I'll be back soon." Tsukiyomi looked up at him with wide eyes. "Do you promise?" "I promise." Hotohori said. It was only then that she was willing to let go.

Tsukiyomi couldn't keep still. She worried about her father, and about Hotohori as well. What was going on? Now that she had calmed down, she could finally think things over. Sounds of battle wafted to her from far away. She didn't want Hotohori to be hurt again. He had told her to stay here, but she couldn't help herself. She just had to go. Finally, she couldn't stand it anymore. Tsukiyomi stood and threw the doors open. No one was there to stop her, so she went on her way. She was led to the main hall, where a fierce battle was taking place. She spotted Hotohori among the fighting men, and her heart ached with worry. A demon lunged at her from behind, and Tsukiyomi let out a cry, throwing a bolt of flame at it. "Tsukiyomi!" Hotohori cried, "What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay away!" "I can't!" Tsukiyomi shouted. She gasped as a demon attacked her father. "No! Father!" Hotohori noticed and time seemed to slow as he ran in the line of fire and was hit. "No!" Tsukiyomi shrieked. "HOTOHORI!" Pain suddenly filled her; someone had hit her hard on the head. She fell forward and blacked out.

When Tsukiyomi awoke, she was back in her room, lying in bed. For a moment, she was confused. Then everything came rushing back at her. She touched her stomach, and was momentarily relieved to feel the reassuring kick of the baby. Then she remembered. Hotohori. Tsukiyomi threw her legs over the side of the bed and ran out of the room. Her gaze fell on a still figure gazing out at the ocean from the garden. She ran out to him, throwing her arms around him. "Hotohori!" The Emperor turned. "Tsukiyomi! Oh good, you're awake." He stared at his Empress in surprise as she clutched him tightly, crying. "What's wrong?" Tsukiyomi looked into his eyes, her eyes full of tears. "You dummy!" she sobbed, pounding her fists against his chest. "Why did you do that? What would have happened to me if anything happened to you? And what about the baby? You could have been killed!" Hotohori smiled and gently took Tsukiyomi's hands in his own, uncurling her fingers. "Is that all? You didn't need to worry. Mitsukake was able to heal me. There was nothing you needed to worry about." He hugged her gently. "Now, you took a big blow to the head. Are you alright?" Tsukiyomi sniffled and nodded. Hotohori held her close. "Everything is alright now. You don't need to worry." "Are you sure?" she asked. "I'm positive." Hotohori replied. Tsukiyomi held on tightly to him, and cried.

Tsukiyomi looked up as her maid appeared in front of her. "What is it?" she asked. "Your father wishes to speak with you." The maid replied. Tsukiyomi stood. Her father? He smiled as Tsukiyomi walked up to him. "Father" she dipped into a slight curtsy, but he caught her. "Not now. You're pregnant, remember?" Tsukiyomi stared at him in surprise. What was he saying? "About you and Hotohori…" King Phoenix began. Hotohori instinctively wrapped an arm around Tsukiyomi's waist. "Yes?" she asked softly. "What about the two of us?" "I was thinking." King Phoenix continued, "And I think I should let you two be together." Tsukiyomi stared at him in shock. "Are you sure Father?" she asked, "Why the sudden decision?" "He _did_ save my life after all." King Phoenix said, "And I can see that you two love each other very much." Tsukiyomi let a happy smile fill her face. "Oh thank you Father!" she cried, "Thank you so much!!!" King Phoenix smiled. "But do remember to visit." He reminded, "And bring my grandchild with you." Tsukiyomi smiled. "Yes, of course I will."

_4 months later…_

Hotohori paced outside the room frantically, looking at the door as every now and then, a scream erupted from within. He frowned and kept pacing. Eventually he got tired and had to sit down. Hotohori looked up as Nuriko set down a tray of food in front of him hours later. "You should eat something Sire." He said, "You haven't swallowed anything all day. It's bad for you." Hotohori sighed. "I'm not hungry." "But Sire…" Nuriko started to say. Hotohori turned his head away. "I won't be hungry until I know that my wife and child are safe. Even if I did eat something, it would only taste like sand." His eyes widened as a wail rang from the room. It wasn't Tsukiyomi's. It sounded more like a child's…Hotohori stood with a start. "My son!" he whispered in amazement. He threw the doors open. Tsukiyomi lay on the bed, exhausted. She turned her head to look at him, wet hair plastered to her face. "Hotohori." He rushed over to her. "Oh Tsukiyomi." He whispered, holding her close. "Are you alright?" She smiled. "Of course I am." She motioned to the maid, and she came forward, holding a small pink bundle. "Our son." She said softly. Hotohori gazed at the face of his son. "Oh Tsukiyomi." He whispered softly, "I love you so much."

_5 years later…_

Tsukiyomi smiled as she watched her son play in the meadow. He had grown a lot in the little time that had passed, and he seemed to change every day. She turned her head as Hotohori appeared behind her. "He's maturing every day." He murmured, watching their son. Tsukiyomi nodded. "Yes." Hotohori looked down at her. "How are you feeling?" he asked. "I'm fine." Tsukiyomi assured him, putting a hand on her round stomach. "Really, I'm okay. There's no reason to worry." Hotohori leaned down and gently kissed her ear. "Why shouldn't I be?" he said softly, "It's my child you're carrying." Tsukiyomi grinned. "Yes, I'm quite aware of that." "Mother! Father!" The Emperor and Empress turned around as the little prince ran up to them. "What is it Boushin?" Hotohori asked. Boushin had a big pout on his face. "Chadwick won't teach me more advanced moves!" he complained. The Martian knight walked up from behind him. "I'll teach His Highness more advanced things when he's ready." He protested, "The time will come, I promise. But he still hasn't quite mastered the current lesson yet!" Tsukiyomi smiled. "It's okay Chadwick. Boushin still has much to learn about life." The prince glared at her. "Mother!" he exclaimed indignantly. "At ease my son." Hotohori said, "Didn't you hear Chadwick? He'll teach you when you're ready." Boushin didn't look quite convinced or ready to give up the argument yet. Tsukiyomi smiled. "Tell you what Boushin." She said, "Why don't you keep working? The more you practice, the faster you'll learn, and before you know it, you'll be working on harder things." Boushin grinned, pleased by the idea. "Okay!" he ran back towards the practice field, pulling Chadwick along with him. Hotohori smiled. "It seems that only you can convince our son to do things." Tsukiyomi laughed. "Well I _am_ his mother after all." Hotohori leaned down close to her, letting his arms drape down her body. "I suppose you're right." He said, pressing his cheek against her hair. Tsukiyomi found herself smiling. Yes, a well-deserved peace had finally fallen over Hong-Nam at last.


End file.
